nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Townsend
Mia Townsend is a character that appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The player is helped by Mia during certain storyline events and regularly receives pursuit gameplay tips from her in the career mode. Mia works as an undercover police officer for the Rockport Police Department and is assigned with the arrest of every Blacklist member. Her profession is revealed prior to the end of the career mode. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' Mia appears in the career mode prologue racing with the player through Downtown Rockport, which ends in the player being pulled over by Sergeant Cross. Her name is revealed when she shows up to defend the player from Razor, whom mocks the player for being a new arrival to the scene. Mia picks up the player from a police station after the player lost their car to Razor and was put into temporary custody by Cross. She reveals to the player that Razor manipulated the race in his favour to obtain the player's car, which helped him reach number one on the Blacklist. She assists the player in entering the Blacklist by providing them access to a safehouse and a car lot in Rosewood through her contact Ed. The player is given access to the Rap Sheet by Mia after defeating Taz; number 14 on the Blacklist. She regularly sends the player pursuit gameplay tips and provides safehouses throughout the career mode, but places bets on the player as a part of their deal.Voice Message by Mia ("Straight Up.") After the player defeats Razor, Mia reveals her position as an undercover police officer in the Rockport Police Department, and arrests every Blacklist member on the spot. She lets the player escape as a form of gratitude and helps them escape from Rockport by providing directions to an old drawbridge. Mazda RX-8 Mia drives a red Mazda RX-8 that only appears in live action cutscenes of the career mode. Her vinyl appears as a customisation option in the Black Edition release, although it is slightly different compared to the original. *Mia's car also appears in the introduction film of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, which does not have a body kit installed. *In the game files of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Mia's car is featured with two model variations; one of these models looks identical to the live action cutscene model, but misses the Mazdaspeed badging on the window panel; and the other model looks slightly different, but is featured with the Mazdaspeed badging. *There is a third preset of Mia's car in the game files which matches the one shown in cutscenes, but it has the carbon-fibre Northwest roof scoop instead of the Jetstream roof scoop. NFSMW MiaFMVCar.jpg|Cutscenes Variant NFSMW MiaIntroCar.jpg|Intro variant NFSMW_MIA_RX8.png|Unused live action cutscenes variant NFSMW_MIA_RX8SPEEDT.png|Unused variant NFSMWMazdaRX82003T.jpg|Early variant Trivia *Mia's profession is sometimes hinted at by several characters in the storyline: **Rog advises the player to be cautious of Mia, due to her having a long police record and putting bets on the player.Voice Message by Rog ("Mia's making some cash.") He also informs the player about rumours claiming that the player works for the police.Voice Message by Rog ("Someone's spreading rumors about you.") **Razor remarks his suspicions towards Mia's involvement with the player during the player's introduction to the Rap Sheet. After the player defeats JV; number 4 on the Blacklist, Razor starts to accuse the player of working for the police,Voice Message by Razor ("NARC.") which is refuted by Mia as him "messing" with the player.Voice Message by Mia ("Stay on top of your game.") *After the player defeats Jewels; number eight on the Blacklist, Mia announces to the player that she got a contact that dropped their heat. Following this, the player's heat level will be reset to 1.Voice Message by Mia ("People aren't taking Razor's bribes.") *The 2005 E3 demo of Need for Speed: Most Wanted showed a drag race between a BMW M3 GTR and a Mazda RX-8, which resulted in the RX-8 being totalled after hitting a roadblock. It strongly resembles the car Mia drives in the released game. *An in-development rendition of the Blacklist depicts her as Blacklist racer number 3. Gallery NFSMW MiaPrologueRace.jpg|Mia racing with the player NFSMW MiaPrologue2.jpg|Mia encouraging the player NFSMW MiaPrologue3.jpg|Mia showing up for the player NFSMW MiaProloguePlayerCarTowed.jpg|Mia witnessing the player's defeat NFSMW MiaPrologue4.jpg|Mia helping out the player NFSMW MiaRazor.jpg|Razor being suspicious to Mia NFSMW MiaBadge.jpg|Mia showing her badge References pl:Mia Townsend